Descending
by the-11th-blackcat
Summary: Short fic about some of my most evil original rp characters from the New Clans forum. Inside the twisted mind of these evil cats as they turn into a blood-thirsty killers. And views from the cats nearest to them.
1. Chapter 1: Duskfang

I was never really a bad cat. So I was a little mischievious, is that so wrong? How many other young cats, kits, apprentices, cause a bit of trouble every now and then? I was really no different...from any of them. I only wanted to have a bit of fun...

Winterkit. Winterpaw. Winterstep. He was my brother, my best friend. He'd always been at my side, even at the worst of times. Whenever I came up with an idea, he would be the one to help me do it. There were many times when he'd get in trouble along with me. But what fun we would have before we'd get caught! Getting in trouble wasn't so bad, the satisfaction of our adventures was enough to keep me making the same mistakes over and over...

Mothkit. Mothpaw. Mothheart. My sister, by birth. She was the sensible one in our litter. When we were young, she would never follow along with my plans. Boring.

I was never really a bad cat. It wasn't my fault, what happened. It was _hers. _The golden she-cat who came to our clan as a kit. Joined after her mother died in our camp. She was quickly apprenticed, but I never much noticed her. She was only a den mate to me. An extra warm body. But someone else did notice her...

At first I barely noticed it. Winterpaw was always off daydreaming. This didn't bother me much. He'd always had a head full of fur. If only I knew, if only I knew...

We were made warriors. Duskfang became my name. And although I'd risen in ranks, I hadn't given up my old tricks. Winterstep had. Oh how I tried to persuade him to join me in all the fun I was having, but he continually refused. I could see temptation cross his face, I knew he couldn't resist me, his brother. I was wrong.

It was that she-cat's fault! She was taking my brother away from me. When she became a warrior I knew it would only get worse, and it did. That she-cat took my brother away from me. She would have to pay...

Everything changed that day. That day I tried to kill her. I was so close, everything would have been solved. I should have known that Winterstep would be nearby her. To this very moment I can not believe that he picked her over me! His own brother! Winterstep would not let me kill her.

My leader banished me. My whole clan hated me. My famliy betrayed me. Because of that she-cat, my whole life was ruined. My soul stained and taitned.

There was a fake clan. A clan of rogues bent on taking over the forest, taking the forest cats down. My family and clan, now my enemies, I wanted the same. The pretend "clan" cats were my allies now. Fang, their leader had a price for membership however. I would do it. I would do anything to destroy my old clan. I wanted the blood of those who had betrayed me. I wanted to feel it on my paws.

The price was to kill their traitors. The ones who had left their "clan" to live with the forest cats. I would do it. A few of them were from my old home. They would be the most satisfactory to kill. Like everyone else, they had condemned me.

My first kill was harder than I had thought it would be. I chose the queen on my list first. As with the golden she-cat, I should have known her mate was close by. I acomplished my task of killing him, although he did put up a pretty good fight. The wounds I gave him were what did it, but I was unable to watch him die...

Now as I drag my second victim back to Fang, I think about what it had been like to kill him. He had put up a fight, just as my first victim had done. Only this time I could watch as the life flowed out of him. His blood stained my paws, just as I wished to feel. Why do I still feel unsatisfied?


	2. Chapter 2: Fang

I would have been fine as the Second-In-Command. I wanted power, sure, but I didn't ask to be leader. In fact, I was fine being by the side of the Second-In Command. Why did this burden fall upon me? I can't abandon the ideals I'd been raised on, but why must I be the one to keep them alive?

BoneClan. I was born and raised in BoneClan. When I was young, our first leader, Owl had fallen. He was a weakling, that was the first thing I learned as an apprentice. And it was because of what he stood for. The strong killed, and sought to either destroy, or conquer their enemies. I would have followed our new leader to the ends of the earth, I was probably his most loyal follower.

There was only one cat I loved more than our new leader. She waa a moon my elder, another apprentice-aged cat. Her name had been Brambles then. Although, she was such a scrappy cat that she later became known as Scars. Even with her pelt marred with scars, she was beautiful.

Our beloved leader favored Scars more than anyone else. Soon, she was his Second-In-Command. I was her mate by then, although I was sure our leader would rather have been in my position. He had any she-cat he wanted, except Scars. As loyal as Scars and myself were, we would never break our own love for him.

Our leader left me in charge of a lot. I was one of the ones who kept his enemies in line, or else death to them. All the clan were either loyal, or afraid. Whatever it took to keep them from leaving...or rising against him.

Then our empire began to die. A she-cat named Serpent (Oh how I hope she suffered!), bred a pair of kits that had the dreaded plague from my kit-hood. Some many of our leaders most loyal cats died from it. Soon our leader himself became a victim of it.

Scars took over with me at her side. She worked efficently to rebuild the clan after the diasaster. Serpent was put to death, torn apart. While Fang missed his old leader, he didn't mind ruling BoneClan with Scars. If only he knew that she was slowly dying of the plague...

The worst moment of Fang's life was when his mate fell from the broken tree. She had been to weak to stay up there. The plague had also, made her to weak to recover from her injuries. As soon as she was dead Fang was alone, he was the one who had to keep his old leader's legacy afloat. It was now his duty to keep order in BoneClan while destroying the forest cats.

His rule was harsh. Immediately, he laid down rules, strict rules. His grief was so bad he didn't know what else to do at the time. It later turned to mutiny. Most of the cats left, leaving BoneClan a mere group of rogues.

BoneClan was only made up of only his Second-In-Command, his last daughter, two other cats, and himself. Five cats. It seemed as though BoneClan was done for. No, he just couldn't let that happen! He couldn't watch everything he'd love die! But it seemed as though this was about to.

His beloved leader was killed. His mate was killed. Two of his kits were killed. And now it seemed as though his clan had been killed. Fang would do anything to keep BoneClan alive...


	3. Chapter 3: Mothheart

I think that I deserve the most sympathy. A horrible, selfish thought, I know. But why can't I feel sorry for myself? Why don't I deserve any pity? Since we were little kits my brothers only caused trouble. Lost and alone, I had to bring our litter together so that we could survive. I had to lead them to find the clans that would take us in.

If it weren't for me they would have gotten into a troublesome situation. I just know it. That's all Winterkit and Duskkit ever did. They messed around, always getting into all sorts of trouble. If it wasn't for me, their sister, Mothkit, they might not have made it.

I pulled our family together in the toughest of times. That's how I spent my kithood. Looking after them. And how did they thank me? Conitinuing to fool around. Even as apprentices they kept up their delinquent acts.

Things only get worse from there. It happened when we were newly made warriors. My brother Winterstep fell in love. It should have been a good thing. It _was _a good thing. Excpet Duskfang didn't think so.

I can't blame Winterstep for any of this, I suppose. He couldn't help but fall in love. Falling in love with that golden she-cat was good for him. She helped him grow up. If only the same had happened to Duskfang.

Duskfang and Winterstep had a fall out. To put it lightly. It turned into the most horrible betrayal I'd ever known. Unlike in our kit days, there was no way for me to keep our family together this time. I had to watch it come apart. Rip apart.

The fight resulted in Duskfang getting banished. He did the unspeakable: attempted to murder one of his own clanmates. I suppose Winterstep's lover was the true victim of the attempt, but I was utterly devastated. No one wondered how I felt, though. They were all concerend about Winterstep and his mate.

Not that I showed any of my disappointment or sorrow. I kept it hidden. It's been my secret, hidden burden. Winterstep was awfully wrecked up after Duskfang was exiled by our clan. It was up to me to stay strong and be there to support him. He couldn't see me just as ruined by it.

Winterstep took yet another blow when Duskfang returned as a member of BoneClan. Shortly after leaving our clan, he had joined the evil clan of rogues so that he could get revenge on the cats who had shunned him. One of our warriors was murdered by him. Winterstep was forced to fight his brother again in an attempt to save the victimized warrior. The fallen warrior died anyways. Too many wounds were inflicted by my brother. Too much blood was lost.

It was shocking and horrifc to think that my brother, my own flesh and blood, my own kin, had slain that warrior. I could hardly handle the fact that the tom I had grown up with was capable of slaughtering another cat in cold blood like that. My burden grew heavier, for as terrible as the ordeal was for me, I had to be strong for Winterstep. After all we'd been through, I couldn't let him down.

One of my brothers had grown into a monster. It was barely even concievable for me. But true. My other brother needed me. I had an obligation to protect him. Even if it was from his own troubled emotions. To lessen his pain, I had to keep mine a secret from all. Cover it up.

I wish someone would care for me. Winterstep has his beloved mate, and a sister who cares too much. I've spent my life taking care of my brothers, only to have our small family torn up. Both of them slipped away from me, taking two different paths. Where's my life heading? I'm still trying to dedicate my life to a family that has grown out of my reach. Who's suffering worst of all?


	4. Chapter 4: Thornwhisker

**Special thanks to Shadowfang92, who guest authored this chapter! Thornwhisker is Shadow's OC. Please leave Shadow a good review. :D**

I just wanted to be the best warrior TigerClan have ever seen! I never would've willingly attacked Frostsky, she's a clanmate! Gentlesong's sister. A loyal warrior just like me. Or at least like me before something strange happened, something that turned my clan against me.

Everything was beyond my control. I felt a presence of some kind enter my body, then next thing I know, something inside of me was forcing me to attack Frostsky, right there in front of my clanmates. My body was being controlled by this alien force and I had no choice but to follow along. There was no stopping my actions. I could've killed her, but the presence left my body. Just as spontaneously as it had come about. I was scared, the whole clan was staring at me with confusion. And accusations. Some even had hatred and fear in their eyes as if they expected me to attack them at any moment.

I tried to explain to the clan that I didn't mean to, that I was being controlled by some strange force. My own mentor didn't believe me. He didn't want me in the clan, and even thought I was going to turn into another Duskfang. The clan couldn't have that, so Mossstar exiled me.

At first I didn't blame them. I understood that it was best for the clan. As I was leaving, I looked to Gentlesong for any kind of sign that she didn't hate me. But did I get that sign? No! She wouldn't even meet my eyes. Feeling horrible, I left the clan, my heart filled with sorrow.

I wasn't ready to give up my home, I stayed in TigerClan territory, unready to leave. Thinking back I wish I did leave. Maybe I could have saved myself the pain of seeing Gentlesong again. Great StarClan, I loved her so much. Even worse then seeing her again, she talked to me. And me being so stupid had not been thinking of what I was putting _her_ through. I asked her if she can see me again. She looked like she was worried about me, she didn't want me to get her. I laugh now at that small conversation and I wonder if she realized how much she hurt me, later on. Don't worry, we'll get to that other conversation later.

I wandered around the territory lost and alone. A few suns went by, and I came back to me and Gentlesong's meeting place. She showed up on accident. I could tell that she didn't mean to come find me, it just happened. I didn't give her much time to speak. In the past few suns, I had time to grow angry, mainly at TigerClan and StarClan. At one point, I even think I got angry at her. It's funny, our second meeting, I told her I was not coming back to TigerClan territory. If only I'd listened to myself.

I left Gentlesong then, and I went into LionClan territory to grab a bite to eat. Big mistake! I was attacked and captured, by a LionClan warrior. First off, I was captured because I may have slipped out that StarClan was out to get us all. They brought me into their camp and straight to Nightcloud, their medicine cat. I told my story, but did she believe me? Of course not! To her, I was just some crazy exile.

Another LionClan warrior told me that she knew how I felt, she said that she had shed the blood of someone close to her before. I laughed at her claim. I didn't kill anyone, I was only made to attack, but hearing that a warrior that had killed a clanmate on purpose and was still in their clan made me even more angry. Without waiting for my escort, I left their camp and went into LeopardClan territory. Only to get caught again.

Feeling the need to have some sort of comfort, I later came back to TigerClan territory. I went straight to me and Gentlesong's meeting place, determined to wait for her. I ended up falling asleep and I had these terrible nightmares. Only the nightmares did not compare to the real life events that happened after I awoke. Gentlesong showed up and awoke me.

At first, I was so happy to see her. So happy that I told her I loved her, another mistake. She told me that she loved me too, but before I had the chance to reply, she added that, "It could never be." My heart had torn in half at that very moment, but that didn't stop me from saying that she was right. I even made her promise that she would not turn out like me.

After that, I left feeling completely alone. It was that on day that I realized I was completely and utterly alone. Have you ever felt alone? Not having a home to go to, or someone to comfort you when you feel down? I do, and it feels like you're not even living. Not really.


End file.
